Almost Unreal
by Roselyne
Summary: Legolas fait des rêves étranges, qui lui montrent d'autres réalités... Et dans le monde 'éveillé', la réalité parait parfois tout aussi étrange...


**_Disclaimer_****_: _**_Aucun des persos de Tolkien n'est à moi :,(... *reniflement tristounet*, mais je les emprunte joyeusement pour cette nouvelle fic ^___^_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ALMOST UNREAL  
_Chapitre un – Des mots dans la cendre…_**

Legolas huma l'air et ouvrit les yeux. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une forêt aux feuilles dorées doucement bercées par un vent tiède. 

_'Est-ce Lothlorien ?'_, se demanda-t-il. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, et ne pouvait que comparer ce qu'il voyait avec ce dont ses frères lui avaient parlé. Il marchait lentement, observant, émerveillé les grands arbres autour de lui. Il se sentait bien… Et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il aurait du se sentir un peu inquiet. Il se dirigea vers la rivière dont il pouvait entendre le doux bruissement d'où il était. 

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Non loin de la rivière, adossé à un arbre, se trouvait un humain, endormi, les cheveux blond foncés mi-longs encadraient un visage à l'expression noble. Il était vêtu d'une tunique en cuir foncé légèrement bleutée, d'où sortait des manches pourpres recouvertes de motifs dorés. Accrochée en bandouillère par des lanières de cuir se trouvait une corne claire. Mais ce n'était pas tant cet homme qui surprenait Legolas… C'était plutôt l'être accroupis près de lui, dont il ne pouvait deviner le visage.

Des cheveux blonds tressés, des oreilles pointues, une tunique bleue recouverte d'une tunique verte, un carquois aux motifs de Mirkwood.

" Legolas ? "

C'était sa propre voix qui venait de prononcer ce nom. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi appeler quelqu'un d'autre de son propre nom ? Il réalisa alors qu'il devait probablement être en train de rêver. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, car l'elfe face à lui sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds en se retournant.

Le même nom… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui ! L'elfe face à lui portait les mêmes vêtements, avait la même coiffure, avait énormément de ressemblance avec lui… Mais était une femme elfe !

" A--Aragorn ! ", dit la femme elfe, l'air mal à l'aise, voire embarrassée. " Je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver… "

_Je suis Aragorn dans ce rêve ?_

" Legolas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

_Oui, c'est bien ma propre voix …_

Le malaise de la femme elfe, 'Legolas' parut s'accroître car elle eut l'air de danser sur un pied puis un autre et s'essuya nerveusement les mains sur sa tunique. " Rien, je… Je voulais juste voir si Boromir guérissait des blessures provoquées d'Haldir… ". 

_Haldir de Galadrhim! Donc nous sommes bien à Lothlórien… Mais Boromir ? Qui est-ce ? Je suis censé connaître cet homme ?_

Elle fit un bond presque gracieux sur le côté. " Je… Je vais à la rivière voir si ces hobbits n'ont pas décidé de se noyer pour passer le temps "

_Des hobbits ?_

Il regarda 'Legolas' s'éloigner, puis posa le regard sur l'humain blond contre l'arbre qui se réveillait, l'air un peu ahuri. Soudain, c'était comme s'il était sortit de lui-même, suffisamment pour pouvoir se voir.

La même couleur de cheveux qu'Aragorn, la même couleur d'yeux, des oreilles rondes… 

Mais ses traits à lui sur ce visage humain !

Legolas ouvrit lentement les yeux. L'aube était là. Pendant un instant, il demeura silencieux, immobile, ne pensant à rien… Puis il réalisa. C'était_ l'aube_ ! Ils allaient bientôt se remettre en marche… Et il avait dormi pendant ses heures de veille ! En cas d'attaque, Aragorn aurait pu mourir à cause de lui !

Il fronça les sourcils. En y repensant, il avait dormi avec ses yeux fermés… ! 

_Oh ne fais pas le surpris ! Tu sais très bien que c'est ce qui t'arrive depuis un moment déjà._

Le regard de Legolas se fit vague. C'était vrai

Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait depuis quelques temps déjà ? Peut-être quelques jours… Quelques semaines… Cela avait certainement du commencer avec ces rêves bizarres. Des rêves dont il ne gardait que des souvenirs confus. Des rêves qui l'épuisaient, le ramenant dans le monde réel plus fatigué que la veille au soir. Des rêves d'eau ? Des rêves d'étoiles filantes ? Il ne pouvait plus très bien s'en souvenir…

_Allons donc, si tu cherches bien, tu vas trouver.  
Mais ils n'ont aucun sens ! Je ne comprends pas les images qu'ils me laissent en mémoire !  
Quoi ? Cette histoire de bateaux et d'humains qui ne mourraient pas ?_

Legolas fronça les sourcils. L'image venait de le frapper. Il était sur un énorme bateau, et nulle terre n'était en vue. Il était avec un groupe d'humains et combattait un autre groupe. Mais les ennemis en face ne semblaient pas tomber, quelle que soit la force qu'il appliquait dans ses coups.

Un autre flash rapide lui revint. Il était sur quelque chose qui flottait dans l'air, et qui survolait une forêt un peu étrange… Quelque chose le frappait, et il tombait… tombait…

Au moment d'impact, un autre flash lui revint en mémoire. Il conduisait une étrange carriole attelée à deux chevaux. A ses côtés se trouvait une jeune humaine blonde dont la beauté pouvait rivaliser avec les femmes elfes de son clan.

Et dans presque tous ces rêves, il avait la couleur des cheveux et des yeux d'Aragorn. Dans presque tous ces rêves, il était un humain… Mais aucun de ces rêves ne semblait avoir de sens. Ils n'étaient même pas effrayants en soi… Juste… étranges…

Involontairement, il fixait le sol où la cendre se mêlait à la terre fine, légèrement éclairée par les flammes mourantes de leur feu de camp. Puis soudain, il se dit qu'il devait à nouveau dormir, ou qu'il avait des troubles de la vue, car il lui sembla que des runes étaient inscrites dans la cendre.

_--// Tu es prisonnier de ton rêve //--_

Legolas sentit un frisson glacé descendre son dos. Qui avait écrit cela ? Ces mots se trouvaient très proches de l'endroit où il s'était endormi. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas son écriture… Ni celle d'Aragorn, ajouta-t-il mentalement en jetant un regard à la forme endormie du ranger. Quand son regard revint vers la cendre, sa respiration se figea dans sa poitrine.

Car les mots étaient différents. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les déchiffrer.

_--// Trouve un cercle de pierre //--_

Legolas écarquilla les yeux, sentant que la panique ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de le gagner… Mais était-ce réel ? Ou était-ce juste une illusion d'optique, un jeu des cendres claires et foncées, que son esprit fatigué transformait en des mots ?

Puis un léger vent sembla soulever ces cendres, les mélanger, et quand elles s'immobilisèrent, Legolas pu y déchiffrer une nouvelle phrase.  
  
_--// Tout va bien Legolas ? //-_

Il n'eut même pas le temps de froncer les sourcils. Une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

" Tout va bien, Legolas ? "

Legolas ne put retenir un glapissement d'effroi en se retournant à toute vitesse pour faire face à un Aragorn, les cheveux hérissés par le vent et les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Aragorn sursauta à la réaction de Legolas, et pendant près de deux secondes, les deux amis parurent se dévisager. L'elfe arborait une expression d'effroi, proche de la terreur, et l'humain une expression de perplexité et de légère crainte.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Legolas ? ", fit-il, une fois la surprise passée, se penchant légèrement vers l'elfe qui semblait se calmer légèrement. Legolas était d'un naturel calme et posé. Peu de choses l'effrayaient. De telles réactions impulsives étaient étrangères chez lui. Il devait y avoir un certain danger potentiel.

Legolas parut se reprendre légèrement, mais la lueur de crainte ne quitta pas ses yeux. " C'est toi qui… ? ". Il se retourna vers le feu et sembla l'observer pendant quelques secondes avant de redresser sa tête dans la direction du ranger, l'air soucieux, les sourcils froncés en une expression de malaise. Aragorn s'approcha et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'elfe. Une main plus rassurante que ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Car si Legolas paniquait, c'est qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose de sérieux qui rodait autour d'eux. En y resongeant, Legolas avait paru avoir des réactions un peu anormales, ces derniers temps. Il semblait ne plus se reposer comme avant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le perturber à ce point ? Son temps de quitter les terres du milieu était-il venu ? Ne pouvait-il déjà plus trouver le repos dans les forêts ? Aragorn mit fin à l'emportement de ses pensées. Il ferait parler l'elfe et en tirerait ses conclusions _après_.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Legolas ? ".

La voix du ranger semblait emprunte d'inquiétude, tout en restant la même voix chaleureuse à laquelle il était habitué. Il cligna des yeux et se détourna vers le feu. " C'est toi qui… ? ".

Il s'interrompit. Il avait voulu lui demander si c'était lui qui avait inscrits ces mots dans la cendre, avant de se rendre compte de deux choses : Aragorn n'aurait pas pu écrire ces mots à distances, et de plus, il n'y avait plus aucun mots dans la cendre.

Legolas fronça les sourcils et se tourna lentement vers le ranger. Avait-il vraiment vu ces mots ? Des mots écrits par une main invisible, qui pouvaient à l'avance savoir ce que Aragorn allait lui dire ? Ou n'était-ce pas plus simple de se dire qu'il était à moitié réveillé quand il avait vu cela… Qu'il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre mot dans la cendre… Et qu'il avait juste eu une sensation de déjà-vu avec les paroles d'Aragorn, son cerveau ayant tourné trop vite quand Aragorn lui avait parlé, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir lu ces mots avant, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient formés dans son esprit que quelques fractions de secondes après… Et qu'il n'avait prit conscience de la voix du ranger qu'avec un temps de retard ?

La deuxième solution paraissait la plus logique…

Mais au fond de lui, une partie de son esprit refusait d'admettre cette réalité…

[A suivre]

__

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_JE SUIS DE RETOUR :D  
Je sais que je suis restée longtemps sans donner de nouvelles, mais l'école m'a bouffé pas mal de temps... Sans compter la préparations des animations LOTR pour la sortie de Return of the Kings ;-)  
Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai beaucoup voyagé entre Belgique et Angleterre à londres dans le cadre du troisième volet de la trilogie... J'ai été invitée à faire animatrice, en costume de Legolas, pour les diverses activités rendues sur place... He he hééé!!! Ca m'a permis de rencontrer Peter Jackson, Liv Tyler, Viggo Mortensen, et plein d'autres du cast :))) (dont Billy Boyd / Pippin qui m'a trop fait rigoler à me confondre avec Orlando, croyant qu'il était venu déguisé à la première pour faire une farce... :D Maintenant, je croirai quand quelqu'un dira que je lui ressemble :pppp ). Au prochain update, j'aurai une surprise à annoncer à ce sujet à propos ;-)_

A propos, si vous checkez la nouvelles url liée à mon profile, vous arriverez sur le site où la plupart des tournages de mon groupe son listé ;) Grosses déconnade en perspective :)

_Bref, côté fic, elles vont donc reprendre. "Communauté des elfes" chapitre 18 devrait sortir le 27/12 ou le 28/12 au plus tard, et "Dark is the night" devrait reprendre en Janvier 2004. _

_A noter, cette nouvelle fic n'est PAS une réadaptation de "Communauté des elfes". Il s'agit d'une préquelle à COCOONS (pour ceux qui avaient vu cette fic sur mon site du "Future Trunks Domain"). Mais "Communauté..." va être ré-écrite, car je dois corriger des informations quant aux âges de Legolas lors des divers moment fort de son enfance ;)._

Dans l'attente de vos nouvelles... JOYEUX NOEL ^___________^

::Roselyne::

__________


End file.
